chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Three Thorns
See also: History of North Marches In time,? Szejan Blackthorn, the leader of the small village he had founded on the shores of the lake, had two children - both of whom took the name 'Blackthorn' to honor their father. The name 'Blackthorn' was synonymous in the Barony of Northshield with having a bastard child, but his son and daughter did not care. As they were both elf-blooded, they aged more slowly than normal, human children but more quickly than their father. By the time they were considered truely 'adult', the goblins of the Briarwood had become more dangerous. Up until this point the goblins had never left the protection of the interior of the forest but for some reason they were now raiding on any travelers that were journeying up or down the Blackthorn river. Szejan,? Nasyr, his daughter, and? Amath? his son, each took command of a force of hunters, rangers and guard and attacked the goblin tribes from three different directions. The 'Three Thorns,' as they became known, were deadly in combat, inspiring as leaders and compassionate to their people. They were able to drive back the goblin forces and ensure the safety of the travelers along the river. The battle was won at a price, unfortunately, Amath was slain in battle after his force took the brunt of the attack. During the continued battles with the goblins, Blackthorn and his family had become well-acquainted with the Hanabril clan that lived near the lake. They were welcome of any help to drive back the goblins and offered to keep the village aware of any goblin movements when they could. ''Destruction of Blackthorn's Landing'' Years later, as Nasyr was growing into womanhood, a request was sent to the village to send a force of men north to the mouth of the Blackthorn river and escort a party to the town of? Highward. It was not an uncommon request as nobles from the city of North Haven wished to migrate to the growing town that was once a dwarf mine. This request was particular as it was not just to protect some nobles who had never had mud on their boot. This time there was a? Reverened Mother? of the Temple of? Amara. Clerics were always in short-supply and having one pass through their lands would be a welcome site.? Szejan? asked his daughter Nasyr, to make the journey with a dozen of her rangers to protect the High Priestess. The Reverened Mother, a woman named? Ganna, was traveling with her son - a young maned named? Calavar? who had recently been made a Knight by the Baron of Northshield. When the party returned down the river to the town of Blackthorn's Landing, they found it in flames and nearly half of the people slain. Goblins had attacked in mass while Nasyr was away. She was able to find her father, Szejan and say goodbye to him before he died. With the town burned, half of their people slain and her father dead - Nasyr knew she had to be strong for her people but she also had to safely deliver the Reverened Mother to Highward. Ganna and her son stayed for nearly two weeks at the village burying the dead and healing the injured before she asked Nasyr to escort her the rest of the way to the city where she would be installed as the High Priest of the Amarite temple there. Once she had been delivered, Calavar told Nasyr that he would be returning with her to the village to help rebuild. As a Knight was bound to protect his charge - in this case his own mother. It was she, as the Reverened Mother of the Temple of Amara in the City of Highward, who instructed him to go to the village and protect all who would seek shelter within its walls. With most of the village in flames, they would have to rebuild. It was Calavar who suggested that it be renamed as it was no longer the sleepy little village that Szejan had created. The new settlement would be a thriving town on the river - a haven amongst the thorns of the Briarwood forest;? Thornhaven. Category:History/Briarwood Category:History/North Marches